writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
City Girls (Season Four)
Season Four began on Monday September 16th 2013, the first anniversary of City Girls' Writer's Express debut and concluded on Wednesday 19th February 2014. Season Four met new characters Chris Halliday, Amanda Samuels and Tony Luciano as well as Izzie's family Dad John, mother Natasha and sister Ellie. Season Four Overview Despite Ashley taking responsibility for the pregnancy test, Izzie eventually confessed that she was the one who was pregnant. Izzie and Max eventually put their issues aside and began to look forward to parenthood. However, the arrival of Amanda Samuels at the West Lodge Advertiser caused Izzie a number of headaches. Bitchy Amanda enjoyed to make an hormonal Izzie feel insecure in her relationship. Holly struggled to come to terms with her recovery from her domestic violence ordeal, her relationship with Jake was in tatters as she continued to push him away. Eventually she pushed too hard and Jake left London behind, Holly was hurt and ended up seeking solace in one night stands. However, in wake of John Roberts cancer and death, Jake returned with a new lady on his arm. Season Four saw Ashley come into her own as a night club owner she inherited Destiny from Drew. Taking Ashllie's into her hands, Ashley hired Chris Halliday as an assistant manager. The pair struggled to date especially after free spirit Ashley discovered Chris had a daughter. But that wasn't Chris' only secret as it was revealed that Chris was actually working for the dark, dangerous Tony Luciano in attempt to ruin Ashllie's reputation and force her to sell the club. Jack and Nicole's return created more than just the one surprise as they revealed that they had got married while away. However, reality soon hit the couple as Jack led himself into debt trying to provide a home and a life for his new wife. Jack suffered a violent beating from loan shark Ethan Buckley who soon resorted to desperate measures to punish Jack for his lack of repayment. Meanwhile, Izzie was in for a shock when over Christmas it was revealed that her father John's cancer had returned and was terminal. The Roberts family came together and were devastated as John revealed the truth about his son Jake. With Izzie by his side, John passed away leaving behind his fractured family. Izzie eventually opened up and allowed Jake into her life. Holly's one night stand with brother-in-law Jack came back to haunt Holly as Nicole overheard her talking to Ashley. Holly was devastated by Nicole's anger and feels guilty that they couldn't make up before Nicole's horrifying accident which left her in a coma. In a shock twist, loan shark Ethan tried to kill Jack by driving straight for him, Nicole pushed him out of the way and got caught in the crossfire leaving her in a coma. Season Four ended with Nicole's heart stopping as Jack begged doctors to save his wife's life. The last part of Season Four was a rollercoaster for Izzie as a clash with Amanda ended up with Izzie at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Izzie and Max were relieved to be told that baby Chloe would be okay, with a little help from Jake, Max created the perfect romantic setting and proposed to Izzie. Holly battled with her jealousy of Jake's relationship with Chrissie James throughout the last part of Season Four, however after Jake was involved in a car crash, Holly declared her love and Jake asked her to marry him. In a surprising twist, Chris approached Ashley after losing everything and asked her to run away with him to avoid a custody battle for daughter Emily against her mother Amanda Samuels. Ashley realised that she wasn't in love with Chris and let him leave without her. In a cruel twist, a car accident saw the stress take it's toll on Izzie's body and she went into labour three months early. In the most heartbreaking scenes of City Girls' history, baby Chloe died and Izzie and Max grieved the loss of their daughter. 4.1: Running to Stand Still *Ashley Woods feels suffocated as Max Warren and Jake Garrison fuss over her pregnancy. *Holly Newman struggled with nightmares after her ordeal with Tom Holden. *Ashley took a shine to Chris Halliday and decided to give him a job at Ashllie's. 4.2: You Think You Know Somebody *Jake Garrison's attempt to help Holly Newman backfired when he pushed her too hard. *Ashley Woods was annoyed when Max Warren revealed her pregnancy to Chris Halliday. She called Izzie Roberts and told her she couldn't cover for her any longer. *Izzie admitted the truth to Max and was hurt when he questioned who the father was. 4.3: Every Night Tells a New Story *Max Warren apologised and surprised Izzie Roberts with a nursery. *Ashllie's reopening was a success. *Jack Foster returned with his new wife Nicole, much to the surprise to the others. 4.4: How Can You Be Sure? *Chris Halliday asked out Ashley Woods. *Max Warren and Izzie Roberts were happy as they made plans for their new family. *Sisters Holly Newman and Nicole Foster began to build bridges. Holly is relieved when she gets a phone to tell her that Tom Holden has pleaded guilty and will go to prison. 4.5: A Crash Course in Dating *Izzie Roberts was left unimpressed by new journalist Amanda Samuels, especially after she set her sights on Max Warren. *Nicole Foster had a pregnancy scare which led to tension between her and husband Jack. *Chris Halliday stood up Ashley Woods. 4.6: He's Just Not That Into You *Jack Foster confided in Max Warren about his debt problems, but Max was unable to lend him enough money. *Ashley Woods was left confused by Chris Halliday's behaviour. *Izzie Roberts was upset when Jake Garrison told her that he was leaving, she was the one who had to break the news to Holly Newman. *Ashley was left unnerved by a meeting with Tony Luciano. 4.7: The Things I Can Never Have *Ashley Woods was unnerved when Nicole Foster was approached by modeling agent Daren Milan. *Amanda Samuels sabotaged Izzie Roberts' work to make her look bad in front of Max Warren. *Ashley worried about Holly Newman as she dealt with Jake Garrison's departure by getting drunk. 4.8: Let the Girls Go Loose *A three hander episode which saw the three girls escape to a spa retreat. *Holly Newman continued to act out of character as she had a one night stand with Pete Harrison. 4.9: The Lonely Road of Life *Ashley Woods rejected the attention from Tony Luciano and found herself in Chris Halliday's arms. *Ashley supported Nicole Foster during her photo shoot despite her reservations. *Izzie Roberts struggled with her jealousy of Amanda Samuels. 4.10: It's Not Such a Merry Christmas *The group enjoyed Christmas together, even Holly Newman who was still reeling from Jake Garrison's departure. *Ashley Woods was shocked to meet Emily, Chris Halliday's young daughter. *Izzie Roberts got bad news from her sister Ellie - their father John had been taken into hospital again. 4.11: The Past is our Present *The Roberts family gathered by John's bedside. They were given the devastating news that John's cancer was back and this time there was nothing they could do. *Jack Foster was angry to find out wife Nicole had spent their money on a photo shoot and portfolio. *Amanda Samuels made her move on Max Warren. *John Roberts introduced his family to his son Jake Garrison. 4.12: The Trick is to Keep Breathing *In the first ever scripted episode of City Girls, Izzie Roberts confronted Jake Garrison about hiding the truth about his paternity and relationship to her. 4.13: How Much Are You Willing to Lose? *Izzie Roberts struggled to come to terms with the truth about Jake Garrison. *Izzie was devastated as her father John Roberts died. *Nicole Foster was disgusted by Darren Milan's attitude towards bulimic model Cassie White. *Holly Newman confided in Jack Foster about father Mark Monroe's letter, she eventually burnt the letter without reading it. *Jake had explaining to do to Holly and eventually admitted he was seeing someone new. 4.14: Everything's in the Wrong Place *The Roberts family gathered for John's funeral. Ellie clashed with Jake Garrison, while Izzie was torn between her siblings. *Jake was touched by Natasha Roberts' kindess, but was hurt when Izzie pushed him away. *Ashley Woods has doubts about her future with Chris Halliday now she knows about his daughter. 4.15: Secrets and Loans *Izzie Roberts began to allow brother Jake Garrison into her life. *Jack Foster admitted to Max Warren that he borrowed money from a loan shark. *Holly Newman confrontated Jake about their past and his new relationship. 4.16: Songs to Love By *Jack Foster lied to wife Nicole about his beating. *Izzie Roberts and Holly Newman tried to convince Ashley Woods to be honest with Chris Halliday. *Izzie continued to be wound up by Amanda Samuels leading Max Warren to admit the truth about Amanda's seduction attempt. *Chris was revealed to be working for Tony Luciano to sabotage Ashllie's to force Ashley to sell up. 4.17: This Isn't the Way to Live *Chris Halliday's attempt to sabotage Ashllie's charity night failed and led Ashley Woods to discover Chris' connection to Tony Luciano. Ashley stood up to Tony and vowed that he would never get his hands on her club. *Amanda Samuels was exposed as Emily Halliday's mother. *Amanda's confrontation with Izzie Roberts ended with Izzie falling down the stairs. *Nicole Foster overheard a conversation which revealed the truth about husband Jack's one night stand with her sister Holly Newman years before. 4.18: Crying Won't Help *Izzie Roberts and Max Warren were relieved to hear baby Chloe was okay after Izzie's fall. He later proposed to Izzie. *Max forced Amanda Samuels out of a job. *Nicole Foster refused to forgive husband Jack. His debt problems came back to haunt him and led Nicole to become a victim of a hit and run. *Ashley Woods fired Chris Halliday. 4.19: It Shouldn't Be Like This *Jack Foster and Holly Newman remained by Nicole's bedside as she lay in a coma. *Chris Halliday asked Ashley Woods to run away with him after Amanda Samuels sued for custody of their daughter Emily. *Jake Garrison, Izzie Roberts and Ashley Woods were in a car accident, Ashley was left devastated and scared as Izzie went into premature labour. 4.20: There's Nothing Good About Goodbye *Chrissie James realised that Jake Garrison loved Holly Newman. *Jake proposed to Holly as he recovered from surgery. *Nicole Foster flatlined much to Jack Foster's distress. *Izzie Roberts and Max Warren were devastated when they lost their baby girl Chloe through stillbirth.